After the Party
by Kris and Sonic
Summary: After Tails' party, Amy reveals my second biggest secret to everyone, including Sonic. How will he react to it? One shot to our special day.


"All right, everybody! Time for bed!" yelled Tails above all of the party ruckus. Everyone turned to look at Tails. He smiled and put his hands on his hips and stood up straight, trying to look like he was the boss. "Okay, so I have four bedrooms open, and there are seven of us here. Now, I already know that Shadow wants his own room. Right Shadow?" Tails asked, looking in Shadow's direction. Shadow nodded in approval. "Alright. That leaves me, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Silver, and Kris. Who wants to stay with who? Now, keep in min-"

"I want to sleep with Sonikku! I want Sonikku!" Amy interrupted, running over to Sonic and trying to hug him. Sonic put his hands up in defense, holding her back. Cream sighed and pulled Amy off, making her keep her distance. "I don't think that'll happen, Amy. Anyways, keep in mind that I don't want to mix genders for certain reasons, if you know what I mean, so..." Tails looked at us and thought a moment. "Amy and Cream, of course, you have the room down the hall, last door on the left. Silver, you will be in my room, last door to the right. Shadow, you have the second door on the right." Tails looked back and forth between me and Sonic, smiling. "Kris and Sonic, you two have the first door on the left." Amy suddenly burst forward and began yelling, "Why does Kris get to be with Sonic!? That's no different than me being with him! Kris is gay!"

When she said this, I froze. _I told Amy never to tell anybody that,_ I thought, beginning to freak out. Sonic looked at me, a little surprised, and everyone turned to stare at me. I looked around the room, which seemed to begin to close in on me. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. The room turned into a tunnel. "Kris? Kris!" I heard voices saying my name, sounding more and more distant, and I felt my legs get weak. Right before I fell, a pair of arms were under me, catching me in mid fall. I didn't know what was going on. Everything was a blur. I heard yelling and bickering, but I could only pick out pieces. "...would you do that, Amy? He... want this to happen... what you did now!... must be heartbroken!" Out of the confusion, I looked up and saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking into mine with great worry. "Kris?" he said, fear filling his eyes. My head was throbbing. All I could say was, "S-Sonic... stay...," and then it all went black.

"Amy, I really think you should talk to him. What you did was... wrong."

"But I didn't think he'd react like that. I mean, I've never seen someone so afraid of being gay."

"No, Amy, he's not afraid of being gay. He's afraid of me knowing."

"How do you know, Sonic?"

"The first thing he did when you said that was look at me."

Silence.

"Listen, I think it'll help him if you apologize. I'll talk to him, too, about it, but you two need to sort this out."

Sigh. "Okay."

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to look around the room for the two voices I heard. I found Sonic and Amy sitting to the left of my bedside, Sonic looking worried sick, Amy looking a little angry and guilty at the same time. "H-Hey guys..." I managed to say. My head was aching like crazy, and I had little energy left. They both looked at me, and I saw Sonic's face light up and his eyes fill with relief. "I'll leave you two alone." Sonic said before standing up and leaving the room. When the door shut, the room filled with uncomfortable silence. Amy looked at me, first with guilt, then with anger. "Why the hell did you have to go and put on such an act like that?! You had my Sonikku scared to death!" she said harshly. I was caught by surprise. "What? Put on an- Amy, you scared me completely to death. You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about me being gay."

"Why should I keep a promise for a hedgehog stealing asshole who will never get a boyfriend and will always be alone because he's a selfish little brat?"

I didn't know how to answer. I felt tears forming in my eyes. "Didn't know you hated me so much, Amy." I said quietly. Silence. I looked away; I didn't know what she was going to say next. Surely Sonic hated me now that he knew I was gay, but now Amy's on his side. Great. "Kris, I... I don't hate you. I'm sorry, I just was afraid you were stealing him from me."Amy said, now her voice sounding softer. I looked back at her. "Amy, I need to tell you something, but before I tell you, I just want you to know that I don't ever want to get between you and Sonic, and I respect your love for him." Amy looked confused and little suspicious. "Okay... go on..." she said. I took a deep breath. "Amy, please don't kill me, but... I'm also in love with Sonic..."

"Really?" said a voice from the door. Sonic walked through, a surprised look on his face. Amy didn't notice Sonic walk through, but instead she was staring at me with seething anger. "Amy?" I said, beginning to get a little scared. I looked at Sonic, and he must have seen the fear in my eyes. He placed a hand on Amy's shoulder, but she didn't notice that either. "I'm... going to rip... you... to shreds!" she yelled before leaping on me. She landed a punch on my cheek before Sonic pulled her off and threw her back. "Amy! Get your hands off Kris! What are you doing!" Sonic yelled, his hands forming fists. "Oh, Sonikku! I'm so glad you're he-"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!"

"Oh, that. That little piece of garbage is in love with you, Sonic. I figured I would take care of it so you didn't have to get your hands dirty. I mean, Kris in love with you? How stupid!"

That was it. Tears were already streaming down my cheeks before I realized it, small whimpers escaped my lips, and the fear in me was growing bigger and bigger. Who was going to kill me, the love of my life or the girl who loves him? I slowly slid down under the blanket pulling a pillow over my head so that they couldn't hear me cry, and I waited for the misery to begin. What I heard next from them caught me by surprise.

"How stupid? You know what's stupid? Hypocrisy! You want to kill him for loving me, just so you can do the same thing? That's stupid!"

"But, Sonic, he's a guy! It's just wrong! You've got to have a problem with that!"

"You know what? I don't have a problem with Kris loving me. In fact, I want him to! You know, I might not be gay, but just for him I would be gay. I would be with him, as long as he was happy. But you wouldn't understand that, would you? You just want him out of the way so that you can have the hunky blue hedgehog you've been chasing after for years? Well, here's some news! I don't want someone who is so self-centered that they would KILL SOMEONE just so that they can live out their little love fantasies because I'm a hero! You don't love me for me! You love me because I'm fast! You love me because I'm a hero! I don't want it!"

I kept crying. Here it comes, I thought. I heard footsteps stomp out the door, which slammed, and a long sigh. I felt someone sit on the bed beside me. "Kris?" Sonic said, his voice soft and worrisome. I didn't budge. I felt his hand run along the blankets, finding the top and slowly pulling them and the pillow off of me. I looked up at him, tears still running down my face. He searched my eyes for something, something I didn't know, but then he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. He hugged me with every ounce of love he had, pulling me close and letting me lay my head against his chest. I kept crying, and Sonic rubbed my back comfortingly, whispering, "You're okay... it's all over..."

When he finally let go of me, I laid back down in bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Sonic?" I asked. "What's up?" he replied, laying down next to me. I tried to say something, but I couldn't find any words. I looked at him, hoping for him to say something. "So... you... love me?" he asked me. I nodded, blushing. Sonic smiled and leaned forward. I closed my eyes tightly, afraid of what he was going to do. I felt him kiss me lightly on the cheek, then lay back where he was. I slowly opened my one eye to see Sonic smiling lovingly at me. "Don't worry. I don't bite." he said, winking. He reached over me and turned off the light. Then, pulled the covers over both of us and he looked at me with a mixture of relief and worry. I still felt scared, and he must have sensed that because he moved closer to me, our bodies touching lightly, and his nose pressed up against mine, our eyes never breaking contact. I felt Sonic's hot breath on me, and I felt his hands travelling down my arms, finally stopping to take hold of my hands and lace his fingers into mine. I blushed and Sonic smiled. "Ya know," Sonic said assuringly, "I would've snuck in here to sleep with you if Tails chose someone else." I smiled and closed my eyes, but what Sonic did next was incredible.

I felt him scoot closer to me, and his hot breath get stronger. "I'm glad you love me, Kris." he said, and before I had the chance to react, I felt Sonic's lips press against mine gently. Immediately, my heart began to race, and my thoughts first jumbled, then disappeared and all I could think about was Sonic. I let out a small sound from my lips, and in response Sonic pushed into a deeper, more passionate kiss. I felt his lips separate, and his tongue flicked along my top lip. I opened my mouth a little to allow Sonic to test the waters, and when he realized that I liked it, he made no hesitation to dive in. As Sonic's tongue entered my mouth, I began to fall under his spell even more. Sonic rolled me onto my back, getting on top of me and pinning my hands next to my head. He pushed his tongue deeper, searching my mouth for the sensitive spots and, when he found them, playing with them. I let out small whimpers of pleasure as I let the blue hedgehog dominate me. Sonic broke the kiss for a second, just long enough to say, "I can get used to this." Then he planted his lips upon mine, letting out a loud "Mmmmmmm..." before finally breaking the kiss.

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Sonic looking down at me, smiling. "You look good in red, Kris." he remarked, making me blush even more. I couldn't find any words to say, anything to think except for Sonic's lips. Sonic got off of me and laid back on the bed like he was before we kissed. He kept staring into my eyes, amused by my reaction. "First kiss?" he asked. I nodded. Sonic chuckled and replied, "You're good at it." I blushed even more and rolled over to face him. "Yeah... you too..." I somehow managed to say without stuttering. He smiled and stretched his arms out, signaling for me to come closer. I moved next to him, and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my close to him. I laid my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I looked at his body. I had never seen it up close like this before.

Sonic's fur was soft and he was extremely warm, making me feel sleepy almost instantly. Out of instinct, I placed my hand on his stomach, feeling his fur, rubbing slowly. I heard a quiet sound coming from Sonic, and soon it was louder and I felt vibrations. _Sonic is purring_, I thought, smiling. I rubbed his belly a little faster, and he squeezed me tighter and let his purring escape from his lips. I closed my eyes and snuggled against Sonic, letting his warmth and softness, his steady heartbeat and purring, and his love lull me to sleep. Before I fell into a dream, I heard Sonic whisper to me, "Sweet dreams, Kris." And that's exactly what I had.


End file.
